


La biblioteca

by Daga_Saar



Series: Los magos del Santuario [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daga_Saar/pseuds/Daga_Saar
Summary: Durante una visita diplomática al Santuario de Atenea, algo extraño ocurre en la biblioteca. Hades, Afrodita y Máscara Mortal de alguna manera han sido convertidos en personajes de ficción que van saltando de libro en libro... ¿podrán rescatarlos los demás antes de que caigan en el universo de las obras de Lovecraft?Esto es una tontería que empecé a escribir hace años y que me he ordenado a mí misma terminar de una buena vez, para que deje de fastidiarme. Pido perdón por torturar a los amables lectores con libros que quizá no han leído. Además de "Saint Seiya" (de Masami Kurumada) y "Harry Potter" (de Jo Rowling), se hace mención de "Blancanieves", "Mara, un armiño de Alaska" (de Robert Redding), "La Niña de los Cuentos" (de Lucy Maud Montgomery), "Los ojos del perro siberiano" (de Antonio Santa Ana) y las obras de H. P. Lovecraft.No hay relaciones románticas en esta historia, pero si llego a escribir la continuación probablemente habrá por lo menos una pareja yaoi.





	1. Riesgos de sumergirse en la lectura

No era una situación sencilla y los Caballeros de Atenea tenían los nervios de punta cuando no les quedó más remedio que sacar a relucir sus mejores modales para recibir una embajada del Inframundo.

La intervención de Zeus había asegurado que la última guerra sagrada tuviera un final un tanto… anticlimático. Seiya contaba, con un aire extrañamente preocupado, la forma en que el propio rey del Olimpo había aparecido de pronto para desviar tanto la espada de Hades como la Niké de Atenea y los había forzado (en términos muy poco amigables) a hacer las paces.

El Caballero Pegaso se negaba en redondo a repetir las palabras exactas empleadas por Zeus (ni una frase tan siquiera) y se ponía pálido cada vez que alguien o algo lo hacía recordar ciertas partes de lo dicho en aquel momento.

Sin importar cuáles fueron esas palabras, los miembros de la Orden de Atenea tenían la impresión de que resultaron muy efectivas, ya que ambos dioses se dedicaron muy en serio a negociar un tratado lo bastante justo y satisfactorio para ambos como para mantenerse firme unos cuantos ciclos de reencarnación.

Era sin duda un trabajo agotador y todos los mortales involucrados estaban un poco sorprendidos de ver cuánto esfuerzo y buena voluntad (al menos en apariencia) ponían tanto la diosa de la Guerra como el dios del Inframundo en ponerse de acuerdo, a pesar de los siglos de oposición y malentendidos que compartían.

De vez en cuando tenían que hacer una pausa, antes de que una diferencia de opinión pudiera degenerar en pelea y cada uno caminaba un rato en direcciones opuestas, hasta que los dos se calmaran y pudieran volver a negociar. Fue en una de esas pausas que Hades llegó a dar a la biblioteca del palacio del Patriarca. Los Caballeros que estaban ahí (algunos estudiando y otros solo pasando el rato) lo contemplaron en silencio mientras recorría las estanterías repletas de libros mirando los títulos con mediano interés.

Fue una sorpresa para todos cuando se detuvo y tocó un libro. No por el hecho de que tocara un libro sino por la explosión de luz que siguió. Cuando lograron ver de nuevo, Hades y los dos Caballeros de Atenea que estaban más cerca de él en ese momento (Máscara Mortal de Cáncer y Afrodita de Piscis) habían desaparecido y el libro que había tocado brillaba con una luz espectral muy poco tranquilizadora.

-Esto no lo hizo Hades –dijo Saori, que llegó junto con Tánatos e Hipnos mucho antes de que alguno de los presentes tuviera la ocurrencia de informar lo sucedido-. El poder que rodea ese libro es muy distinto al suyo, más antiguo.

Tenía que ser una muy mala señal el que ninguno de los tres dioses tocara el libro mientras brillaba de esa forma, pero unos minutos después, el libro dejó de brillar y, tras unos segundos de vacilación, Saori lo tomó y lo abrió por el final.

 

_Y vivieron felices para siempre._

 

Pero, justo debajo de lo que debería ser la última línea, había una ilustración. El dibujo no desentonaba para nada con el resto de las ilustraciones del libro, tenía que ser obra del mismo artista… pero representaba a Hades, Afrodita y MM, vestidos los tres como si fueran guardias del castillo.

Y, luego de esa ilustración, había un poco más de texto.

 

_-¿Y ahora? Ya llegamos al final del cuento, ¿no? –preguntó el guardia de cabello gris._

_-Pensé que podríamos regresar a nuestro mundo una vez que terminara este… cuento –respondió el guardia de cabello oscuro._

_-Después de todos los problemas que tuvimos que pasar para conseguir que el príncipe encontrara en qué parte del bosque estaba Blancanieves, uno esperaría que… -empezó a hablar el guardia rubio._

_-¡Eh! ¿Qué es eso?_

_-Suena como si alg_

 

Ahí terminaba el texto.

-¿“Alg”? –dijo Saori, mirando intrigada la palabra interrumpida. Aquello estaba tan impreso como el resto del libro. En la ilustración, los dos Caballeros miraban con aire de sorpresa hacia el lado derecho.

-¿“Alg”? –repitió Tanatos, que acababa de tomar el libro de manos de Saori.

Tánatos, miró el texto luego del final y estudió la ilustración antes de pasárselo a Hipnos, que miró desconcertado el dibujo y luego empezó a leer desde el principio de cuento, con Tánatos espiando sobre su hombro.

-Si miraban hacia allá estando el libro cerrado dentro de la estantería… -Saori señaló hacia el libro que estaba al lado del espacio que correspondía a “Blancanieves”, ahora podían ver claramente que poseía una luz interior, como había sucedido antes con el otro-. Creo que pasaron al siguiente libro. ¿Cuál es ese?

-“Mara, un armiño de Alaska” –respondió Camus.

-No lo conozco, ¿de qué trata?

-De un armiño hembra que se llama Mara y es de Alaska.

Saori recorrió la estantería con la mirada.

-¿Cuál es el último libro?

-“Cuentos completos”, de Lovecraft.

-¡Ese es de terror! –exclamó Milo, alarmado.

-Sí, y tenemos que encontrar cómo sacarlos antes de que lleguen ahí. En ese libro todos terminan muertos o locos. O cosas peores –apuntó Camus.

-¡¿Cómo es que tenemos “Blancanieves” y a Lovecraft en el mismo anaquel?! –insistió Milo.

-Es la versión original de Blancanieves. A la madrastra la obligan a ponerse unos zapatos de hierro, los calientan al rojo vivo y la hacen bailar hasta que cae muerta. Creo que no desentona –replicó Camus.

-Dejen de discutir ustedes dos –Mu se aproximó a la estantería-. Ya llamé al Maestro Shion, intentaré teleportarlos fuera del libro… -el Caballero de Aries se mordió el labio inferior, evidentemente no muy seguro de lo que estaba por hacer-. O al menos veré si puedo contactar con ellos…

Eso falló en forma espectacular y cuando Shion llegó en compañía de Dohko, encontró a Milo y Camus atendiendo a un Mu bastante aturdido y golpeado. Los dioses gemelos al parecer habían terminado de leer “Blancanieves” y ahora estudiaban los otros títulos de la estantería desde una respetuosa distancia.

-Parece que no podemos tocar ninguno de los libros del anaquel, excepto aquellos por los que ya pasaron. Tocar el libro mientras es luminoso o intentar usar telepatía o alguna otra habilidad hace que lo que sea que tenga el libro responda con una descarga de energía –explicó Camus antes de que le pudieran preguntar nada, él y Milo ya habían sacado todos los demás libros de los otros estantes del mueble y solo quedaba la fila que terminaba con el de Lovecraft-. Abandonaron “Mara, un armiño de Alaska” hará cosa de cinco minutos, y ahora están en el libro siguiente.

Shion examinó la novela corta de Robert Redding.

-Aparecen en varias partes a lo largo del libro. Tres personas paseando por el bosque en el que vive el armiño… -luego de confirmar eso, pasó a la última página. Justo debajo de la palabra “fin” había (otra vez) un poco más de texto.

 

_-¡Un año, Pescado, un año! ¡Hemos pasado un año entero en este maldito sitio tan frío!_

_-No veo de qué te quejas, prácticamente han sido vacaciones._

_-¡Para ti, que te criaste en los fiordos de Noruega!_

_-Soy sueco, pedazo de idiota. Y entrené en Groenlandia, que pertenece a Dinamarca. Jamás he puesto un pie en Noruega._

_-Estoy harto de esto. Tú y tu amigo el trampero se tomaron demasiadas molestias salvándole la vida a una alimaña. ¡El bosque está lleno de esos bichos!_

_-Ya no tanto –Hades hizo un gesto lleno de melancolía-. La caza excesiva y…_

_-¡¿Lo estás escuchando, Afrodita?! ¡No es solo él! ¡Los dos llevan meses hablando como si fueran parte del maldito libro!_

_-Cuidado con tu lenguaje, Mascherare, esto fue escrito para adolescentes y niños –Afrodita frunció el ceño antes de acomodarse el cabello. El día era más frío que de costumbre, y podía sentirlo a pesar del abrigo._

_-Hablaré como me dé la gana._

_-Solo si el libro te lo permite –dijo Hades-. A ver, trata de decir algo… algo como…_

_-Como la palabra que usas para referirte al Patriarca cada vez que te ordena ser amable con los Caballeros de Bronce –sugirió Afrodita._

_-Hn. Pues…_

_-Estamos esperando, Mascherare –indicó Hades._

_-…No puedo decirlo._

_-Eres tan personaje como nosotros._

_-Escuchen ustedes dos, par de… ¿Oyen eso?_

_-Como en el reino de Blancanieves –los ojos de Afrodita se estrecharon, y adoptó  una posición defensiva junto a su hermano de armas-. Creo que llegamos al final del libro._

_-¿Estás segur_

 

-Al parecer, Hades y Afrodita se están adaptando con más rapidez que Máscara Mortal –murmuró Shion-. Incluso su estado de ánimo y sus acciones están siendo descritas con más detalle.

Para entonces, la luz ya había cruzado el siguiente libro y Saori tomó el que acababa de abandonar. “La niña de los Cuentos”, de Lucy Maud Montgomery. En ese la participación de los tres desaparecidos era mayor que en los libros anteriores, al punto que intervenían en buena parte del último capítulo.

 

_Por la tarde, cuando la tía Janet fue a la ciudad con el tío Roger y la tía Olivia, el reloj fue arreglado. La Niña de los Cuentos y Peter vinieron a pasar la noche con nosotros e hicimos melcocha en la cocina, con la miel que generosamente los mayores nos regalaron, mientras los tres peones extranjeros se encargaban de hacer unos arreglos en la escalera principal y la chimenea, que debían estar listos antes de que volviera tía Janet._

_-Por cierto que fue muy interesante ver cómo se desempacaban las cosas del cofre -dijo la Niña de los Cuentos mientras batía vigorosamente en una fuente-. Pero ahora que se ha hecho, digo que siento pena de que lo hayan abierto. Ya no es más el cofre misterioso que teníamos aquí siempre. Ya lo sabemos todo y no podremos jugar a que imaginamos lo que contiene._

_-Es mejor saber que imaginarse -indicó  Felicity.  
_

_-¡Oh, no, no es así! -replicó rápidamente la Niña de los Cuentos-. Cuando sabes las cosas, tienes que proceder de acuerdo con los hechos. Pero cuando sueñas cómo son las cosas, no hay nada que te obligue a proceder de determinada manera._

_-Estás dejando quemar la melcocha y "ése" es un hecho que te obliga a proceder de otra manera -dijo Felicity olisqueando-. ¿No tienes narices?_

_La risa de Hades, Afrodita y Mascherare nos advirtió que habían estado pendientes de la conversación todo el tiempo. Terminada su jornada de trabajo, se preparaban para ir a dormir al granero, pero las chicas los hicieron demorarse para ofrecerles algo del dulce que habían hecho._

_Una vez más, me sorprendió la manera de expresarse que tenían los tres. El tío Alec quizá tenía razón cuando afirmaba que debían provenir de buenas familias y eso era evidente en la forma en que aceptaron la melcocha y alabaron el buen trabajo de las niñas, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a probar los dulces más finos; la tía Janet estaba convencida de que hablaban como si fueran parte de una compañía de actores ambulantes, pero la tía Olivia decía que unos actores ambulantes no podrían fingir buenos modales durante tanto tiempo y nosotros estábamos de acuerdo con ella._

_Casi era hora de irse a dormir y en aquel momento, esa maravillosa hechicera que es la luna, estaba construyendo un país encantado a medias con la nieve. Desde donde me encontraba echado podía ver las agudas puntas de los pinos contra el cielo plateado. La helada había cedido, los vientos estaban callados y el país estaba envuelto en gloria._

_Al otro lado del pasillo, la Niña de los Cuentos le estaba contando a Felicity y a Cicely, la vieja leyenda de la argiva Helena y el troyano Paris._

_-Pero ésa es una historia pecaminosa -comentó Felicity cuando el relato hubo terminado-. Esa mujer dejó a su marido y huyó con otro hombre._

_-Supongo  que fue pecado  en  aquel momento, hace cuatro mil años -admitió la Niña de los Cuentos-. Pero ahora, ese pecado tiene que haberse borrado por el transcurso del tiempo. Solamente la parte buena de las cosas puede durar tantos años._

_-Ojalá fuera así -comentó Hades con un suspiro-. La señorita Sara ha sabido extraer la belleza concentrada en el relato, pero como yo lo recuerdo… fue una historia cruel que engendró historias crueles._

_-Lo dices como si hubieras estado ahí –dijo la Niña de los Cuentos._

_Hades, que ya estaba en la puerta, giró para mirarla. Sus herramientas de trabajo tintinearon dentro de la bolsa de lona._

_-Ahí estuve, joven dama, y estos dos también estuvieron. No participé del combate, pero los contemplé a ellos y al resto de sus hermanos de armas luchar hombro a hombro con guerreros legendarios a la sombra de Ilión, la de hermosas murallas, y acumular cada uno honor y gloria dignos de cantarse por los aedos y de figurar en las estrellas del firmamento. Sin embargo, te digo, nada hubo de hermoso en esa guerra. ¡Ojalá hubiese sido por amor, como tú la cuentas! Entonces tal vez habría valido la pena._

_Fue una sensación extraña verlo así y escucharlo hablar de esa manera, como un juglar antiguo. A pesar de la ropa de trabajo, tenía la postura y la expresión de un personaje sacado de alguna leyenda. Y Afrodita y Mascherare, a su derecha e izquierda, me parecieron por un momento los guerreros legendarios que él acababa de describir. O tal vez era solo el efecto de la voz de la Niña de los Cuentos, que seguía haciéndonos imaginar Troya incluso después de terminado el relato._

_-¿No fue por amor, entonces? –preguntó la Niña de los Cuentos, dolida._

_-Por orgullo, por codicia, por venganza… -Hades sacudió la cabeza-. Pero no deje que mis palabras echen a perder la hermosa fantasía que construyó Homero para que su voz le diese vida y sentido. Siga relatando el mito como su corazón le dicte, joven aeda. Tiene el don de hacer más bello este mundo y siempre estaré agradecido por haberla escuchado._

_Con eso, Hades se despidió de nosotros dándonos las buenas noches y los tres salieron de la casa. Nosotros nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que la risa de Peter rompió el encantamiento y nos dimos cuenta de que ya pasaba la hora de ir a dormir._

_-¡Quién lo diría! –exclamó Peter-. Creo que Hades estaba tratando de hacer todavía más real la leyenda._

_Tuve que asentir, en silencio porque Felicity estaba molesta por el atrevimiento del peón, pero Peter y yo concordábamos en que, aunque su voz no tuviera la magia que tenía la de la Niña de los Cuentos, realmente fue capaz de hacernos creer que había visto con sus propios ojos la guerra de Troya. Quizá la tía Janet tenía razón después de todo y era un actor, pero, en nuestra opinión, un actor de debería estar en los mejores escenarios y no haciendo pequeños trabajos manuales en una granja de la isla del Príncipe Eduardo._

Faltaban solo tres párrafos para el final a partir de esa última mención de los tres peones, y luego de la palabra “fin”, había un poco más de texto, igual que las veces anteriores.

_-Realmente te agrada la niña –comentó el Caballero de Piscis, una vez que llegaron al granero._

_-En mi reino, habría sido una aeda famosa –respondió el dios Hades sin mirarlo, fingiendo estar ocupado en acomodar su jergón._

_-A mí me parece que si hubiera tenido 24 en lugar de 14, más bien correría peligro de ser tu próxima reina –replicó el Caballero de Cáncer, con una sonrisa burlona._

_-Cuida tu lengua, Mascherare –respondió el dios, aunque sin poner energía en la amenaza implícita-. Mejor duerme, porque mañana nos espera mucho trabajo… Oh, ese sonido otra vez._

_-¿Ya terminó el libro? –dijo el Caballero de Piscis, decepcionado-. Pero si estaba empezando a_

 

-¿Todavía siguen en el otro? –preguntó Saori, luego de cerrar “La Niña de los Cuentos”.

-Sí, pero este es más corto –le respondió Tánatos.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-“Los ojos del perro siberiano”, de Antonio Santa Ana.

-¿Se trata de un perro siberiano? –preguntó Hipnos.

-No, de un muchacho argentino que descubre que su hermano mayor se fue de la casa y sus padres no lo mencionan nunca porque tiene sida –respondió Camus.

-…¿De dónde sacan ustedes estos libros, Acuario?

-No tengo idea, pero creo que ese en particular lo trajo aquí el Caballero de Cefeo. No se deje engañar por la descripción escueta, en realidad es muy bueno.

-Y luego siguen los siete libros de Harry Potter –apuntó Milo.

-Al menos esos se ven gruesos –murmuró Tánatos, al tiempo que se masajeaba las sienes-. Tal vez nos den tiempo de pensar en algo.

Mientras tanto, dentro de “Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal”, Hades, Afrodita y Máscara Mortal tenían sus propias preocupaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mascherare: "máscara" en italiano (cortesía del traductor de Google).


	2. Consecuencias de darle a un dios y dos Caballeros siete años para planear algo

Esa noche, cuando los otros chicos del dormitorio estuvieron dormidos (agotados por las muchas emociones que significaba el sorteo, además de lo mucho que habían comido durante el banquete), el muchacho sueco y el italiano se acercaron discretamente a la cama de su compañero griego, que parecía estar esperándolos.

-Hubiera jurado que acabarías en Ravenclaw –comentó Máscara Mortal, sonriéndole burlón a Afrodita.

-¿Y eso, por qué? –Afrodita parecía desconcertado-. La orden fue elegir esta Casa, ¿no?

-¿Has leído los libros, pescado?

-No.

-¿Has visto las películas?

-Tampoco.

Máscara Mortal se quedó mirándolo sorprendido.

-¡Pero la rata de biblioteca eres tú! ¿Cómo es posible que yo haya leído algo antes que tú?

-No sabía que supieras leer…

-¡Acabas de citar una de las películas!

-Suficiente -interrumpió Hades-. Sé que los tres aparentamos tener once años, pero eso no significa que deban discutir como si los tuvieran realmente.

-Me parece que sí los tenemos -Afrodita se apartó el cabello de la cara-. Este es justo el largo que tenía mi cabello a los once, cuando empecé a dejármelo crecer y no conseguía peinármelo de ninguna manera.

-Está bien -Máscara Mortal buscó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar una cinta café-. Mira, justo como cuando teníamos once: soy yo quien carga con tus cintas para el cabello.

Cuando Afrodita empezó a ocuparse de tratar de recoger la melena revuelta, Máscara Mortal dirigió una mirada calculadora a Hades.

-Nos dijiste que escogiéramos esta Casa. Yo habría pedido Slytherin.

-Tengo la impresión de que ninguno de los dos es el típico hufflepuff –admitió Hades-, pero me pareció la opción más adecuada, por eso les dije que debíamos elegir los tres esta Casa.

-Sí, bueno, confiamos en su sabiduría, Majestad –dijo Afrodita, con aire resignado.

Máscara Mortal se quedó mirando a Afrodita y de repente dejó escapar una risita burlona.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó Afrodita levantando la barbilla en un gesto altanero.

-¡Tus pecas!

-¿Qué?

-¡Se me habían olvidado tus pecas!

Afrodita abrió la boca como si fuera a replicar, pero lo pensó mejor y estudió su reflejo en un espejito que (¡oh, misterio) estaba en uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme. Entonces enrojeció y se tapó la cara con ambas manos mientras Máscara Mortal seguía riendo a mandíbula batiente.

Hades enarcó las cejas y se resignó a preguntar.

-¿Cuál es el chiste?

-¡Tiene pecas! –dijo Máscara Mortal, como si eso explicara todo, y tras un par de intentos fallidos, logró hablar normalmente-. Bueno, hemos revertido a los once años, según parece, y el amigo Afrodita, aquí presente, vuelve a tener pecas, como cuando éramos niños…

-Oh. ¿Y eso es motivo de risa?

-Tratándose de él, sí.

-Muérete, Mascherare –dijo Afrodita, desde detrás de sus manos.

-Ya quisieras –replicó Máscara Mortal, sin molestarse.

Hades sacudió la cabeza y terminó de correr las cortinas de la cama, en un intento por no llamar la atención del resto del dormitorio.

-Vamos a tener mala fama si nos encerramos así –advirtió Afrodita, sin apartar las manos de la cara.

-Tendrán cosas más interesantes de qué preocuparse que tres hufflepuff excéntricos –respondió Hades con calma-. Además, hemos dejado claro que somos hermanos adoptivos, les parecerá normal que nos mantengamos unidos. Procuren permanecer tan alejados de los gryffindors (especialmente Potter y su grupo) como de los slytherin (especialmente Malfoy y su grupo) y quizá logremos sobrevivir al año escolar.

Eso consiguió que Afrodita bajara las manos y que Máscara Mortal lo mirara con suspicacia.

-Conoces los libros -dijo Máscara Mortal-. Hades, Emperador del Inframundo y enemigo jurado de Atenea y de la humanidad, es fan de Jo Rowling.

Hades empezó a jugar con su cabello, poniendo cara de distraído.

-En realidad, diría que soy más fan de Tolkien o de Pratchett que de ella, pero no puedo negar el hecho de que sí, los he leído. Me parece recordar que estaban los siete en el anaquel.

-¿Siete? -dijo Afrodita.

-Uno por cada año que pasa el protagonista en este colegio.

-Siete años… Nunca hemos pasado tanto tiempo en un libro.

-Pudo ser peor. “La Odisea”, por ejemplo, o “La Eneida”… o “Cien años de soledad”.

-Mis condolencias, Afrodita -interrumpió Máscara Mortal, luego de hacer cuentas-, vas a tener que esperar a cumplir quince de nuevo para que empiecen a desaparecer tus pecas.

Afrodita hizo una mueca, pero entonces sonrió. Una sonrisa aterradora.

-¿Los quince, Mascherare? Pues sí, mis quince… ¿Y tus quince? ¿No recuerdas nada en particular de tus quince años?

-¿Qué habría de…?

Afrodita le tocó la nariz con el dedo índice.

-Una sola palabra, Mascherare: acné.

Para sorpresa de ambos, Hades empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Es tarde, niños -dijo, cuando logró controlar la risa-, y mañana tenemos clases. Vayan a dormir y recuerden alejarse de gryffindors y slytherins.

Los otros dos se retiraron cada cual a su cama y Hades se acomodó para dormir.

En “Blancanieves” habían vivido alrededor de seis meses. En “Mara, un armiño de Alaska” fue un año. En “La Niña de los Cuentos” fue alrededor de un año también y en “Los ojos del perro siberiano” solo unas horas mientras el protagonista les relataba su historia. En todos esos libros habían conservado sus edades reales, pero “Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal” estaba resultando ser una sorpresa.

Durante su aventura, acabaron por abandonar las formalidades y se hablaban como amigos… como hermanos ahora, ya que la profesora McGonagall había comentado, mientras los guiaba al gran salón junto con los demás estudiantes de primer año, que era interesante tener tres hermanos en el mismo año y que no fueran trillizos. Eso y los documentos que encontraron entre sus cosas mientras todavía estaban en el expreso de Hogwarts dio pistas sobre sus identidades en esa historia: tres niños de distintas nacionalidades adoptados por una familia mágica de Grecia que estaban ahí porque a su padre no le convencía del todo la Academia Atenas y esperaba que al final del año escolar la familia tomaría en cuenta la opinión de los tres sobre Hogwarts para decidir si continuaban allí o los trasladaban a algún otro colegio.

Ninguno de ellos suplantaba a ningún personaje de Rowling. De eso estaba bien seguro porque prestó mucha atención durante el Sorteo. Eran solo parte de la masa de hufflepuffs anónimos y eso ayudaría a mantenerse fuera del camino de los personajes principales.

La vida era más sencilla cuando se era un personaje secundario.

~***~

Transcurrieron siete años de un intenso aprendizaje salpicado con aventuras inesperadas e intentos por escapar de los libros, hasta que la narración los condujo hasta la Cabaña de los Gritos, donde contemplaron, ocultos en las sombras y suprimiendo su cosmos lo mejor que pudieran, el último encuentro de Harry, Ron y Hermione con el profesor Snape.

Tan pronto como los tres personajes principales se alejaron (preparándose para luchar contra Voldemort por última vez), los tres personajes secundarios salieron de su escondite. No había sido fácil para ninguno de ellos permanecer quietos y en silencio durante toda la escena, pero ahora Máscara Mortal y Afrodita se movían con demasiada rapidez como para ser seguidos por la vista, recitando conjuros, empleando el cosmos, todo con el fin de sostener la vida que quedaba en el cuerpo de Snape.

Hades vigilaba y los miraba de cuando en cuando. Su propio poder ya estaba actuando, reteniendo el alma antes de que buscara el camino hacia el Otro Mundo, pero eso requería demasiado de su fuerza y concentración, ya que en ese mundo eran otros poderes los que regían la vida y la muerte.

-Bien, ahora, como lo ensayamos –dijo Máscara Mortal de repente-. A mi señal, presionaremos los puntos vitales y luego… ¿Qué diantres haces, Afrodita?

El aludido acababa de sacar algo de una cajita que llevaba consigo y estaba esforzándose por conseguir que Snape tragara aquello como si fuera una píldora.

-Primera lección de Pociones, en primer año –dijo, sin levantar la mirada. 

-…Un bezoar.

-Tuvimos un cajón lleno de bezoares en el armario para estudiantes todos estos años. Me pareció sensato guardarme un puñado. Ya sabes, mi especialidad es el veneno.

-Nunca imaginé que llegaría a alegrarme esa maña tuya de estar pendiente de cada palabra de este murciélago.

-…Tú también estuviste pendiente al menos de ese discurso, o no habrías entendido de qué te estaba hablando.

-¿Bromeas? Fue como volver a ser niño y escuchar a Saga explicándonos cómo destruir estrellas… y tú tenías exactamente la misma expresión de aquel entonces.

Las manos de ambos reposaban sobre el maltratado cuerpo de Snape, sus cosmos fluían hacia él.

-Realmente eché de menos a Saga en ese momento. Respetando las distancias y las diferencias de acento, su voz y la del Director son muy parecidas.

-¿Eso fue lo primero que te atrajo? ¿Su voz?

-…¿De qué hablas?

Máscara Mortal apartó la mirada.

-Sé que has estado… por lo menos un poco enamorado de él desde primer año. Igual que de Saga… Es por eso que insististe tanto en que buscáramos una manera de salvarlo tan pronto como Hades y yo te contamos el final de los libros.

-¡¿Estás loco?!

-…¿Eh?

-¡Nunca he estado enamorado de ninguno de los dos! ¡Mis mentores, mis maestros, mis figuras paternas! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡Mascherare, tú…! ¡Idiota! –Afrodita pareció querer seguir hablando, pero en cambio concentró su mirada en Snape, los dos usaban su cosmos y estaban logrando evitar que el deterioro avanzara, pero no podrían mantener eso por mucho tiempo-. Está controlado lo del veneno. Pero, ¿la herida? Esto está consumiendo demasiado poder como para desaparecer. ¿Cómo vamos a llevarlo con un medimago?

-Tranquilícense, niños –dijo Hades. Con eso logró la atención completa de los otros dos-. Se acerca el final.

-¿Del libro? No escucho papel rasgándose –dijo Máscara Mortal.

-No, pero el libro continúa sin él. Estamos en una zona en la que se corta un hilo de la trama: Potter va hacia su batalla final contra El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y el lector no llega a saber nunca qué pasó con el Profesor Snape después de que Potter se marchó de aquí, no hay mención de que se haya recuperado su cuerpo, no se habla de su funeral ni de su tumba. _[i]Esa[/i]_ es la razón por la que estuve de acuerdo en intentar esto cuando Afrodita lo propuso. Es el único personaje al que teníamos acceso y cuya desaparición de la trama no dañaría el resto de la historia. De otro modo, podríamos haber intentado algo en favor del profesor Lupin o de Fred Weasley. Es hora de intentar de nuevo nuestro encantamiento.

Un encantamiento que había sido su proyecto especial desde el primer día de clases en su primer año en Hogwarts. Una combinación de cosmos y magia que les permitiría volver a lo que consideraban su realidad… y que no había funcionado hasta ese momento, a pesar de que todos los cálculos de aritmancia aseguraban que era perfecto y debería funcionar.

-Ya lo hemos intentado tres veces -apunto Máscara Mortal, con desaliento.

-Siempre al final del libro, cuando ya estábamos siendo enviados al siguiente -respondió Hades, que tenía mucho tiempo tratando de encontrar la falla en el complejo diseño del encantamiento-. Además, al empezar a planearlo no contábamos con la comprensión de la magia que tenemos ahora. Intentémoslo. 

Máscara Mortal y Afrodita asintieron, convencidos.

-Lo seguimos, Majestad –respondieron a coro.

-Excelente, Caballeros –Hades sonrió con calidez y puso sus manos sobre las de ellos para ayudar él también a mantener con vida al maestro que había llegado a apreciar en ese universo.

Entonces, los tres iniciaron el encantamiento.

Cuando (mucho más tarde), revisaron el ejemplar de “Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte”, descubrieron que luego de eso seguía una hoja en blanco por ambos lados y después continuaba normalmente el capítulo.

El resto del libro no mostraba cambios, Hades Cronida, Afrodita Piscium y Mascherare Cancri no volvían a ser mencionados y no había nada agregado más allá del epílogo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piscium ("de Piscis") y Cancri ("de Cáncer") se usan para denominar las estrellas de esas constelaciones, Cronida es el patronímico de Hades y significa "hijo de Cronos".


	3. Secuelas de usar magia para modificar el multiverso

Severus Snape despertó muy lentamente. Su primera reacción fue sorpresa ante la total ausencia de dolor.

Supuso que debía estar muerto, pero le intrigó un poco el sentirse así de bien. ¿No debería haber ido directamente al infierno?

No abrió los ojos, fingió seguir dormido (la prudencia esencial para la vida de alguien que ha pasado tantos años como espía) y estudió su entorno. Estaba acostando sobre algo blando y cómodo. El lugar olía a limpio… y también a pociones medicinales, pero no tan fuerte como la enfermería de Hogwarts o el Hospital San Mungo. Además había silencio… Pero no era un silencio completo. Escuchaba roce de papel a intervalos más o menos regulares: alguien cerca de él estaba leyendo. Probablemente un libro, porque no era tan escandaloso como un periódico.

Apostando que esa persona estaría con su atención en el libro, abrió un poco los ojos para observar.

No reconocía la habitación, aunque algo en la arquitectura resultaba vagamente familiar. Movió la cabeza apenas una fracción y miró a la persona que ocupaba una silla al lado de su cama. Lo reconoció de inmediato: uno de sus alumnos Hufflepuff del sétimo año. Afrodita Piscium.

A los diecisiete años, el mocoso era por demás llamativo con una belleza delicada que provocaba confusiones embarazosas para muchos de los que lo veían por primera vez. El chico era muy consciente de su aspecto y Severus llegó a temer que se tratara de un nuevo Gilderoy Lockhart, pero Piscium al menos demostró tener algo de cerebro cuando desarrolló por su cuenta una poción ridículamente efectiva contra el acné… a menos que estuviera robándole el crédito a alguien más como solía hacer el Lockhart original, claro.

Sin embargo, no había razones para sospechar de él algo así. Después de todo, era un completo hufflepuff, aparentemente incapaz de hacerle daño al prójimo. Y, por lo visto, no era tan despistado como solía ser habitual, porque se dio cuenta de que Severus lo estaba mirando.

-Buenos días, Director -saludó con corrección, todavía sin apartar la mirada del libro.

-¿“Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo”? -dijo Severus, luego de sentarse y echarle un vistazo más detenido a la portada del libro.            

-Recomendación de un amigo. 

Severus guardó silencio, esperando. Afrodita cerró el libro y lo contempló sonriente, esperando también, por un buen rato.

-Es una buena táctica, esperar hasta que el otro se desespere con el silencio e intente llenarlo con cualquier cosa, incluso una confesión -dijo Afrodita, finalmente.

-¿Hay una confesión de por medio aquí, señor Piscium?

-Puede que sí, Director.

Minutos después, Severus fruncía el ceño contemplando la ropa que su alumno le había facilitado. No era propia de muggles ni de magos, pero había algo que le resultaba familiar en esa túnica negra con elaborados bordados en hilo de oro.

Vestido y peinado, salió de la habitación para encontrar que lo esperaban ahora Afrodita y su hermano adoptivo.

-Señor Cancri.

-Director.

Ninguno de los dos pareció sorprenderse ni decepcionarse porque Severus no hizo la menor observación sobre las extrañas armaduras doradas que vestían ambos.

Mientras lo guiaban a donde quiera que lo estuvieran llevando, los dejó hablar sin interrumpir ni una vez el ridículo relato sobre otras dimensiones y magia aplicada a libros de ficción capaces de contener cada uno un universo completo.

-En resumen, si aceptamos que existe una cantidad n de universos, podemos aceptar la posibilidad de que exista al menos uno en el que sea la realidad lo que para nosotros es una historia imaginaria que conocemos como los libros de Harry Potter, escritos por Jo Rowling -dijo Afrodita, a modo de conclusión.

-Entonces -dijo Severus, con el tono peligrosamente suave que empleaba para tratar un tema complicado en clase-, bajo esa premisa, yo tendría que asumir que en esa cantidad n de universos existe al menos uno en el que la realidad es lo que para mí es un manga titulado “Saint Seiya”, cuyo autor es Masami Kurumada.

-“Saint… _qué?_ -dijo Máscara Mortal, alarmado.

Severus se permitió disfrutar por unos segundos el desconcierto de los dos adolescentes.

-Un manga es, respetando las distancias, un cómic japonés.

-Eh… eso lo sé, Director. Pero… ¿Está diciendo que Seiya de Pegaso es el protagonista?

-Si se ha de juzgar por el título, es correcto, señor Cancri. Encuentro, sin embargo, algunas discrepancias. Al iniciar el manga, tanto el Caballero de Cáncer como el de Piscis tienen más de veinte años… y temo que ambos mueren mucho antes de llegar a la mitad de la historia.

-Uh… ¿Cómo es que no escuchamos hablar de ese manga… ni de ningún otro… a lo largo de siete años? -continuó Máscara Mortal.

-Cómics, manga, manhwa y bande desinée son cosas muggles, señor Cancri. Muy pocos estudiantes de sangre pura se atreverían a expresar gusto por el noveno arte, y los mestizos e hijos de muggles aprenden muy pronto a no mencionar esas cosas en Hogwarts. A decir verdad, pasé siete años creyendo que sus padres eran fans de Kurumada…

Severus hizo una pausa cuando recordó que aquellos hermanos eran tres y lanzó una mirada suspicaz a Afrodita y Máscara Mortal.

-¿Pretenden que crea que su hermano es el dios Hades?

-Ya sabe usted que no somos hermanos realmente, fue la situación que creó el libro para nosotros -dijo Máscara Mortal.

-El caso es que, después de siete años, resulta difícil no pensar en él como en un hermano. Sospecho que para él tampoco es fácil vernos ahora de otra manera.

Severus meneó la cabeza.

-Quiero leer esos libros de… ¿Rowling?

-Por supuesto. Pero le advierto que no será una lectura muy halagadora, no lo retrata con… mucha simpatía que digamos -dijo Afrodita, diplomático.

-Lo contrario me sorprendería más.

-Y nosotros querremos a cambio que nos cuente con lujo de detalles el argumento del manga -apuntó Máscara Mortal.

-Es justo, aunque tampoco es una historia halagadora para ninguno de ustedes tres.

Llegaron hasta una puerta de doble hoja que Severus reconoció (ahora sí) como la que conducía al salón del trono de Atenea. Se detuvo y esperó. Los dos Caballeros voltearon a mirarlo con expresión intrigada al notar eso.

-Y ahora, ¿qué? -preguntó Severus.

-Es lo que tendrá que discutir con Hades y Atenea -dijo Afrodita.

Severus se cruzó de brazos y les dedicó una mirada fría que generalmente bastaba para aterrorizar a cualquier estudiante. Las sonrisas de ambos parecían indicar que no resultaba muy efectiva en ese momento.

-Claro que si le interesa un poco más de información… -empezó Máscara Mortal.

-Eso siempre es sensato y ventajoso -completó Afrodita.

-¿Bien?

-Si desea volver al libro, lo ayudaremos.

Severus respló.

-Estoy muerto en el libro, señor Cancri, intente otra vez.

-Bien, hemos comprobado que seguimos pudiendo usar las varitas y todo lo que aprendimos en Hogwarts, aunque solo pudimos traer con nosotros algunas libretas de apuntes, las varitas y las pocas cosillas que teníamos con nosotros en ese momento…

Severus no creyó ni por un segundo que no hubieran hecho bien las maletas luego de siete años preparando el escape (serían la eterna vergüenza del colegio si no hubiera encogido al menos un par de baúles a tiempo), pero los dejó hablar como si lo hubieran convencido.

-Hades y Atenea han contactado con otros dioses, incluso de otros panteones, que están muy interesados en conocerlo. Los druidas de Cerunnos en particular creen que su magia es bastante afín a la nuestra y se habla de investigar si otros guerreros sagrados además de nosotros dos pueden usar su cosmos de una manera similar a como aprendimos en Hogwarts -dijo Afrodita.

-Teniendo eso en cuenta, Atenea desea ofrecerle un lugar en la Orden. Tendría el rango de Maestro (lo cual es bastante obvio, ya que nosotros somos sus discípulos) y ayudaría a entrenar a los nuevos aprendices -dijo Máscara Mortal, con un tono que evidenciaba que encontraba graciosa la idea.

Severus enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y qué ofrece mi otro alumno? -preguntó.

-Oficialmente, Hades desea que sea uno de sus consejeros -dijo Afrodita, con suavidad.

-¿Extraoficialmente?

-Sería uno de sus consejeros y además el cuarto Juez del Inframundo. Tendrá bajo su mando directo a todo Espectro que sea apto para la magia.

-Interesante -Severus frunció ligeramente el ceño-. No suena muy acorde con la fama de lealtad de Hufflepuff el que dos Caballeros de Atenea pongan bajo una luz tan favorable la propuesta de Hades.

Los dos se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo. Como si de verdad fueran hermanos.

-Sabemos lo mucho que le desagrada la ineficiencia -dijo Máscara Mortal-. Puedo garantizarle que en el Inframundo encontrará a por lo menos dos Espectros que piensan en forma muy similar. Y a la diosa Hécate, reina de las brujas…

Algo en la forma en que el Caballero de Cáncer mencionó a esa diosa captó el interés de Severus.

-¿Han podido averiguar quién hizo el encantamiento que los envió a mi universo?

-Tenemos una lista de sospechosos.

-Y Hécate la encabeza.

-Sí, señor.

Entonces, no se trataba solo de que Hades estuviera haciendo la mejor oferta para un Slytherin codicioso de poder y prestigio. Se trataba también de una petición de ayuda de la que la diosa de la Guerra Inteligente sin duda estaba bien enterada. Necesitaban a Severus en el Inframundo para investigar quién había podido burlar toda la seguridad del Santuario (sin mencionar el poder que brindaba la protección de la diosa) para plantar aquel encantamiento en unos libros de ficción.

-Hay, si mal no recuerdo, una puerta al Inframundo en la Casa de Cáncer… -comentó.

Máscara Mortal sonrió con descaro.

-Eso es un secreto, Director. Digo, lo sabemos muy pocos, incluso dentro de la Orden. Pero si desea usar esa puerta para visitarnos… puede hacerlo cuando guste. Y si de casualidad está Atenea por ahí para escuchar ya sea consejos o informes… o simple charla de té… pues qué bien, ¿verdad?

-Supongo -fue la seca respuesta.

Severus avanzó un par de pasos más hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo una vez más.

-Solo una última pregunta, Cancri, Piscium. ¿Por qué decidieron correr el riesgo de traer a alguien desde otro universo? Puede que esté muerto en mi mundo, pero no tienen ni idea sobre las consecuencias que puede traer mi existencia en el suyo. Mírense, incluso han alterado quiénes son ustedes mismos, empezando por sus edades. ¿Me equivoco o ahora son los más jóvenes entre los Caballeros de Oro?

-Y apenas mayores que los de Bronce -admitió Máscara Mortal-. Esto está creando situaciones interesantes, ciertamente. Pero teníamos que hacerlo, señor.

-Somos Hufflepuffs, no podíamos irnos del libro sin ayudar por lo menos a una persona -declaró Afrodita.

Le sorprendería mucho que esa fuera la única razón, pero parecía suficiente por el momento. Ya habría tiempo para investigar más a fondo, ya que parecía ser que su nuevo trabajo era precisamente investigar.

-Bien, no hagamos esperar más a los dioses -indicó, y fue más satisfactorio de lo que debería el ver a los dos Caballeros de Oro asentir como alumnos obedientes y abrir las puertas para que entrara al salón para conversar con Atenea y Hades.

No dejaba nada atrás que fuera a echar demasiado de menos, había pagado sus deudas… y ese nuevo universo en el que estaba ofrecía una cantidad inmensa de posibilidades.

Sí, sería interesante aceptar el puesto como cuarto Juez del Inframundo.

 

**fin**


End file.
